Werewolf
Normal: Hard: |spawn = Light level of 7 or less |rare drops = None |common drops = see Drops |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Human form hurt: Human form death: Transforming: Hurt: Death: |experience = 5 |first appearances = v2.2}} Werewolves are aggressive shape-shifting mobs. Spawning Werewolves naturally spawn on top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. 'Appearance' In human form, werewolves take on the appearance of a human being (possibly a hobo) wearing ragged clothes. Drops Werewolves in human form drop 0-2 sticks and 0-2 wooden tools or weapons upon death. If killed in its wolf form, it will drop a range of valuable or semi-valuable items, which includes 0-2 golden apples, as well as 0-2 stone and iron tools and 0-2 iron or stone weapons. Werewolves drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf, regardless of the werewolf's form. Behavior A werewolf has two forms: a human and wolf form. They take their passive human form during the day. Human form In human form, there are three male models, and one that is female; these models replicate the stance of players. Werewolves in human form wander around aimlessly. If you hit a werewolf in its human form, or when it transforms, it will either say "You're hurting me, stop it!" or they shout in pain. Wolf form When it turns dark the werewolf, that was formerly a human, will transform into its vicious wolf form and it becomes hostile. A way to tell of a werewolf's presence is to listen to its distinctive growling, snarling, or howling. Werewolves in wolf form will become aggressive towards the player within a 16 block radius. The wolf form may appear to be a biped, but they can run on all fours for extra speed in order to get to you. Werewolves come in four different colors, including brown, white, black and a fire variant. When attacking the player, the fire werewolf can set them on fire for a period of time. The wolf form of the werewolf shares the same model as a wild wolf and it stands upright, and it has different sounds. When attacking a player, werewolves will occasionally charge into him/her, much like vanilla spiders.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Spider#Behavior When the sun rises, the werewolf will revert back into its usual human form again, instead of catching fire like other hostile mobs. Tactics *When a werewolf is in its wolf form, the most effective weapon to kill it is with a silver sword, obtained from silver skeletons. This sword can kill a werewolf in about four hits. *Any other weapons, including fists and tools, have a very small damage value and a minuscule knockback effect when hitting it in wolf form, but in human form they are harmless and can be killed easily. It is therefore best to kill a werewolf when in human form as early as possible before night comes. *Avoid werewolves if you are not protected with decent armor or a weapon, as they are very fast mobs. If a werewolf is gaining on you, sprint away from it or find shelter. *Using a bow against werewolves will not kill them (unless they have at least , due to their resistance to most weapons. For example, while a diamond sword usually has higher damage against mobs compared to a silver sword, it will take many hits for it to kill a werewolf. Silver swords, however, can kill a werewolf in just a few hits, and if you have a tamed wolf that will attack the werewolf for you, it will take more damage from it. *Since werewolves spawn in dark places, consider lighting up your house with torches or other light sources to prevent them from spawning in such areas. Variations Humans Werewolves in human form will typically spawn using one of four different skins: black hair, brown hair, red hair and white hair. There are three male skins, and one female skin. The color of the human form's hair will determine which werewolf they will turn into. For example, the brown haired human will transform into a brown werewolf, and the red-haired human will transform into a fire werewolf. Werewolves Werewolves in wolf form will spawn using one of four different skins: black fur, white fur, orange-red fur, and brown fur. History Trivia * Werewolves are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that take extra damage from a weapon, that being the silver sword. * While in their human form, werewolves have the same hit box as player, therefore they will be able to sit in boats Gallery Human_Werewolf.png|A werewolf in its human form. Werewolf-thumb.jpg|The old werewolf model. New werewolf.png|The new werewolf model. Werewolf at night.png|A werewolf at night in its wolf form. Werewolf attacking.png|A werewolf chasing the player. References Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Untamable mobs